


Come Back to Us

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, It's both I guess?, M/M, Not too much, Researching baby names, Some angsty bits, Was a challenge, nobody dies if that's what matters, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Kieran lurched upwards, chest heaving.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Come Back to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back on my Jessix nonsense XD
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name from the movie 1917, it's such a beautiful piece, give it a listen if you want
> 
> Thank you to my sister Meg for being the best beta, I love you
> 
> NOTE: There is some swearing here

Kieran lurched upwards, chest heaving.

The same dream again.

Of the soldiers in the blue and white armor and the sounds of gunfire.

He shook his head and rolled out of the small bed in his dorm.

Checking the clock he grumbled.

4:30 am.

He groaned softly and moved off the mattress.

Classes at 8 and 11 today, his brain supplied.

Kieran ran a hand through his hair.

He could probably get in a good workout before he had to get ready for the day.

He threw on workout pants and his sneakers, his blue jacket over his white t-shirt.

Grabbing his ID and keys, stuffing his headphones and phone into his gym bag, Kieran closed the door to his room, making his way out of the dorm building and to the gym.

He waved at the people working at the desk and heading towards the track and the bags.

He turned on his music and put his headphones on, wrapping his hands.

Kieran started punching the bag with quick, controlled hits.

He took a deep breath after a few songs and almost jumped at the sight of someone else working at a different machine.

He had curly black hair and Kieran could see lines of ink spreading from his back as he did pull-ups.

Kieran swallowed and leaned against the wall, unwrapping his hands.

He pulled out a red Gatorade and drank some, switching to a different playlist.

He placed the drink bottle back into his bag and headed to one of the treadmills.

Kieran quickly set the speed to do a usual 4 minute mile and he started.

He finished the mile, then did another, and another.

He stopped, catching his breath.

“Did you just do three 4 minute miles?” A voice asked.

Kieran spun around, pulling his headphones down.

The guy with the tattoos was looking at him in awe.

Kieran flushed.

“Yes?” 

The guy whistled.

“Impressive, you do track?”

Kieran shook his head.

“Nah, just like running. I’m Kieran, by the way, but somebody called me Kicks once,” he introduced, holding out a hand.

“Kicks?” 

Kieran laughed.

“I once kicked somebody a bit too hard and it stuck,” he explained.

A laugh.

“Well nice to meet you Kieran, I’m Jesse,” Jesse shook the hand.

Kieran let his eyes wander at the ink he could see.

“Nice ink,” he said.

Jesse smiled and Kieran noticed a part of a birthmark near his eye.

He has a nice smile, Kieran's brain happily supplied.

“Thanks! Got any yourself?”

Kieran shook his head.

Jesse gave another lopsided smile and Kieran tried not to let his face heat up.

“What brings you here so early?” Jesse asked, sitting down on a bench and opening up what must have been his gym bag.

He pulled out a blue Gatorade and started to drink from it.

Kieran grabbed his own bag and sat, facing Jesse.

“Couldn’t sleep, you?”

Jesse swallowed.

“Same, which building you in?”

“Torrent, what about you?”

Jesse’s eyes widened.

“No way! Same! Which room?”

“6116.”

Jesse’s face lit up, his eyes bright.

“I’m in 5597! That’s so cool! Do you maybe want to grab breakfast or something before classes? You seem like a pretty fun guy Kieran.”

Kieran tried not to panic at the word pretty. Curse his dumb gay heart.

“Sure, breakfast sounds good.”

Jesse smiled again and Kieran’s heart thumped loudly.

“We should probably shower first, meet you in the lobby of Torrent in 35 minutes?” He offered.

Jesse laughed and Kieran panicked even more.

“Sounds like a plan Kieran,” he said, walking out of the gym.

Kieran put his head in his hands and silently screamed.

He left the gym a few minutes later.

No he was not running thank you very much.

He pulled out a pair of dark-wash jeans and his brown boots, throwing another white t-shirt on top and made his way to the shower once he got back to his room.

He tried not to rush, but he still had time.

Stuffing his laptop and textbooks into his bag, he headed out.

Slapping his grey beanie on, he locked the door and headed for the lobby.

Jesse was waiting for him, scrolling through something on his phone.

“Hey Jesse!” Kieran called with a smile.

Jesse’s head shot up and he smiled back.

Grabbing his own backpack, he stood up.

“Hey Kieran, you ready?”

He nodded and pushed open the door, the slight breeze making him glad he had his jacket.

“What’s your major?” He asked Jesse, passing the library.

Jesse hummed.

“Mechanical engineering, you?”

“Pre-med.”

Jesse whistled.

“Damn.”

Kieran shrugged.

They passed the science building.

The dining hall doors were opened and Kix motioned for Jesse to go in first.

They swiped their ID’s and dropped their stuff off at a table near the windows.

Kieran went for the coffee machine first. He wanted to function for the rest of the day afterall.

He filled up the largest cup they had and brought it back.

He spotted Jesse over by the omelette area and headed for the vegetarian station.

“Morning Cam,” he said.

Cameron, the cook gave him a smile.

“Morning Kieran, your usual?”

Kieran nodded and Cam started the avocado toast with eggs and extra veggie bacon on the side.

He took the plate with a smile and a thank you, heading back to the table.

Kieran sat down and Jesse came over a second later.

Pancakes and home fries with syrup on the side.

Jesse looked at Kieran’s breakfast.

“Avocado toast?” He asked.

Kieran nodded, pulling out one of his textbooks and a highlighter.

Jesse muffled a snort.

Kieran gave him a wry grin.

“School never stops,” he joked.

Jesse’s head tipped back in laughter.

“So tell me more about yourself Kier,” Jesse said, after they had finished eating.

Kieran hummed, tapping his highlighter against his cheek.

“I’m one of 4 kids, the oldest.” 

Jesse nodded in understanding.

“I have a few siblings too, I’m number three though.”

Kieran chuckled.

“There’s me, the twins Felix and Evan, then Tomas.”

Jesse grinned.

“Well there’s Colton and Reagan, also twins, me, and then Donovan,” he said.

Kieran smiled, and picked up his coffee cup.

“Any strange nicknames?” He teased.

Jesse flushed.

“Yes. Cody, Rex, and Dogma. None for me though.”

Kieran blinked.

“What’s your last name?” He asked after a minute.

Jesse blinked.

“Fett, why?”

Kieran laughed.

“Rex Fett is a friend of one of my cousins, Anakin Skywalker.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened.

“Anakin is your cousin?” He asked in shock.

Kieran laughed again, nodding.

“I’m Kieran Tano, if that helps.”

Jesse might have blushed, it was hard to tell with his tanned skin.

Kieran’s phone buzzed and he swore.

“I have to go to class, but it was nice to meet you Jesse, come say hi anytime after 4 pm!” Kieran bolted, bringing his dishes to the wash station and out the door, heading for his Anatomy and Physiology class.

Jesse blushed furiously after Kieran had left.

Fuck he was really cute.

He pulled out his own phone and texted Rex.

Jesse James: Hey you know Anakin’s cousin that he’s mentioned?

Rextra Special: Which one

Jesse James: Kieran

Rextra Special: Yeah why

Jesse James: I had breakfast with him this morning after we met at the gym at like 5 am

Rextra Special: Niiiice

Jesse James: Shut it

Jesse James: He’s also in Torrent, he’s actually down the hall from me

Rextra Special: That’s awesome Jess, glad you already have a crush XD

Jesse James: I Do Not. He’s just really smart and good-looking.

Rextra Special: Sure Jan

Rextra Special: Have fun in class today 

Jesse made his way to the Engineering wing of the Science building, walking through the other hallway on the first floor.

He was walking past one lecture hall when he spotted Kieran sitting right near the door.

Kieran looked over and smiled at him.

Jesse smiled back and kept walking.

Jesse was fidgeting all throughout his classes.

He just wanted the day to be over.

Kieran said to come say hi anytime after 4 and it was 4:30.

The professor dismissed them and Jesse left, heading straight for his dorm.

He tossed his keys on the bed, grabbing a few sodas and a bag of Doritos before heading down the hall.

He knocked on the door marked 6116 and waited.

Soft footsteps and the door opened.

Kieran’s face perked up.

“Jesse! Hi! Come on in, sorry for the mess,” he stepped aside, propping the door open. Jesse looked around.

“It’s neater than mine,” he laughed, “Where should I put my stuff?”

Kieran pointed to a chair, turning back around for a second, to toss something in a basket next to the desk.

Jesse dropped his backpack and held out the drinks and chips.

Kieran grinned and took the chips happily.

He then jumped up onto the bed, motioning to a chair and two beanbags.

“Sit anywhere you’d like,” he said.

Jesse plopped onto one of the beanbags with a grin.

“How were classes?” Kieran asked around a handful of chips.

Jesse snickered.

“Not too bad, yours?”

Kieran groaned and muttered a few curses.

“Stupid diagrams are gonna fucking kill me I swear to God-”

Jesse cackled, arms crossed over his stomach.

Kieran rolled his eyes, but there was no heat behind it.

“At least it’s Friday?” Jesse said, still laughing slightly.

Kieran tilted his head.

True.

“Any weekend plans?” He asked Jesse, who put his feet on the second beanbag.

“Nah, just homework mostly, might go visit the brothers. Rex and Cody share an apartment a few streets away, Donovan’s still in highschool.”

Kieran nodded in understanding.

“Told the twins I’d come home either this weekend or next weekend, but I have a test on Tuesday so probably next weekend,” he told him.

Jesse winced.

“How old?”

Kieran laughed.

“They’re 16, Tomas is 12,” he offered Jesse an explanation.

Jesse just grinned and relaxed.

Kieran just snorted.

Kieran’s phone started ringing and he groaned.

“I swear to God,” he mumbled.

He looked at Jesse apologetically, who laughed and motioned to the phone.

“Hello? Wait Tomas slow down, what’s going on?” He sat up, eyes widened.

“Oh shit, ok, I’ll be home as soon as I can, I’ll meet you and Auntie Ashla there ok?”

He hung up and threw himself off the bed, pulling out a bag from under his bed.

“Kieran?” Jesse’s voice was full of concern.

Kieran took a shaky breath.

“Felix and Evan were in an accident.”

Jesse’s eyes widened.

“Oh fuck, do you need a ride home?”

Kieran looked at him with watery eyes.

“Are you sure?” He asked, chucking his phone charger and a few changes of clothes into the bag.

Jesse nodded quickly.

“Of course, you're in no state to drive. Meet me in the parking lot in 5 minutes.”

Jesse left Kieran's room, racing back to his own dorm.

He pulled out a bag of his own and stuffed his phone charger, wallet, keys, and some clothes and headed towards his Jeep.

He pulled up to the front of the building and not a minute later, Kieran came out.

Jesse beeped the horn and Kieran came over, opening the passenger door.

“Where are we going Kier?”

“Concord Dawn Hospital, Coruscant,” he said quietly.

Jesse put the car into drive, pulling out of the campus quickly.

He got onto the highway, heading south.

Kieran was quiet the whole four hour ride.

Jesse placed a hand on Kieran’s knee.

“They’ll be ok Kieran,” he said softly.

Kieran inhaled.

Jesse gave a gentle squeeze and took the exit for Coruscant.

He followed signs for the hospital and parked the car, grabbing his and Kieran’s duffles.

Kieran was already running for the entrance.

Jesse locked the car and went after him.

The door opened and he saw Kieran’s arms around a shorter boy.

This must be Tomas.

He heard muffled sobs and Kieran’s voice whispering reassuring words.

Jesse put the bags on a chair and placed a gentle hand on Kieran’s shoulder.

Kieran looked up, his own eyes red.

A woman with tan skin and blue and white braids came over.

Jesse gave her a small smile.

“I’m Jesse, I’m a friend of Kieran’s. He was in no state to drive, so I drove, I hope that’s okay?”

She gave him a small smile in return.

“I’m Ashla, I’m Kieran’s aunt, thank you for driving him here Jesse.”

Jesse nodded.

"Of course ma'am, it was no problem."

Tomas let go of Kieran and went to hug his aunt.

She murmured a few words in a different language and she and Tomas went to go sit down.

Kieran was shaking slightly.

“Hey Kier, let’s go sit down ok?” Jesse offered gently.

Kieran nodded and Jesse led him to one of the couches, his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

They sat there for hours before a nurse came out.

“Are you here for Felix and Evan Tano?” She asked.

Kieran jolted.

Ashla nodded.

“Yes, I’m their aunt. How are they?” She asked.

The nurse gave a bittersweet smile.

“Felix is in recovery, he fractured a few ribs. Evan is a different story. He’s alive, but we couldn’t save his right arm, I’m sorry.”

Ashla’s head dropped.

“He’s alive?”

The nurse nodded.

“Both are alive and stable, we’re moving Evan into the same room with your permission?”

Ashla nodded quickly.

“How soon can we see them?” Tomas asked quietly.

The nurse’s smile turned genuine.

“You all can follow me if you want, I can show you their room.”

Kieran stood up quickly.

Ashla and Tomas went first.

Jesse leaned over, grabbing the bags again.

“Hey Kier, let’s go,” he whispered.

Kieran followed his aunt and brother to one of the rooms.

He froze in the doorway.

Felix and Evan’s eyes were both closed, asleep.

Evan’s right arm was covered in bandages that stopped at his elbow and Felix had some on his face as well.

Tomas was curled up next to Evan, holding onto his remaining hand.

Ashla was sitting in the chair next to Evan’s bed, running a hand over the same black hair Kieran had.

Kieran dove for the chair next to Felix and pressed a kiss to the limp hand.

“Hey little brother, I’m here.”

Jesse squeezed Kieran’s shoulder and moved to the couch in the corner, dropping the bags.

Felix woke up first, blinking himself awake.

Kieran pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Hey Felix, you’re ok, it’s alright.”

Felix blinked again.

That sounded like Kieran, but he was at school, four hours away.

He moved his head and his eyes widened.

“Kieran,” he mumbled.

Kieran gave him a watery smile.

Felix blinked again before his eyes widened even more.

“Evan!”

Kieran shushed him gently, fingers running through his hair.

“Evan’s alright, auntie and Tomas are with him, see?”

Felix looked to his other side and spotted his aunt’s familiar blue and white braids, and Tomas’ curls.

“Is he ok?” Felix asked.

Kieran sighed.

“Yes, but they couldn’t save his arm, it’s not your fault Felix,” he reassured him.

Felix’s lip trembled and Kieran climbed into the bed, pressing gently against him.

Kieran’s hand still running through his hair and the feeling of his older brother there had Felix falling back asleep.

Kieran pressed another kiss to Felix’s head.

Jesse was dozing on the couch, he noted.

Ashla looked over at him and her eyes softened.

Kieran hadn’t seen that softness in a while.

Evan took a shaky breath.

Tomas made a noise, pressing his face into Evan’s left shoulder.

“Tomas?” A weak voice said.

Tomas let out a few muffled sobs and Ashla ran her hand through Evan’s hair.

“Auntie Ashla? Where’s Felix?” Evan’s voice turned to fear.

Ashla hushed him.

“Felix is fine Eyayah, Kieran is with him.”

Evan took another shaky breath.

Kieran. But wasn’t he supposed to be at school.

Something must have shown on his face, because Auntie Ashla gave him a small smile.

“One of Kieran’s friends drove him, he got here yesterday, he’s with Felix,” she moved her chair and Evan spotted the other bed, two figures on it.

One of them was too big to be Felix.

“Kieran,” he mumbled.

Kieran looked over and he gave a weak smile.

Evan looked at Felix and he relaxed.

He was turning back when the white bandages made him freeze.

Ashla took a deep breath.

“They couldn’t save your arm Eyayah I’m so sorry,” she said, leaning forwards.

Evan closed his eyes and turned his head, looking back at the ceiling.

It was Sunday and Kieran realized he hadn’t told his professor.

He mumbled a curse and pulled up his email on his phone.

He sent an email to his professor, explaining that his brothers were in the hospital and he wasn’t on campus.

Dr. Coric’s reply made him sag in relief.

Kieran could take the test when he got back to campus, and Dr. Coric wishes his brothers a speedy recovery, and that he'd tell the Dean to let Kieran’s other professors know.

Thank fuck for professors like Dr. Coric.

Jesse shot up, hyperventilating.

Kieran looked over in concern.

Jesse continued to shake and Kix quickly slid off Felix’s bed and hurried over.

“Jesse, hey Jesse, it’s Kieran, you’re alright,” he said softly.

Jesse’s gorgeous brown eyes focused on him.

He relaxed.

“Sorry Kier, didn’t mean to make you worry, just bad dreams,” he apologized.

Kieran gave him a half-smile.

“Happens to me too, I understand.”

“Speaking of which,” Ashla cut in, “Kieran you and Jesse should go back to the house, get some actual sleep, Tomas and I will stay here, you can come back tomorrow once you’ve actually rested.”

Kieran looked at her.

“You’ll call me if anything changes?”

She nodded.

Kieran’s shoulders slumped.

Jesse fished his keys out of his pocket and Kieran grabbed the bags.

He pressed kisses to Felix and Evan’s foreheads.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I love you both.”

They made their way back to Jesse’s Jeep, Kieran plugging in the address of his house.

Jesse pulled into the driveway and was pleasantly surprised.

Kieran’s house wasn’t as big as he thought it was going to be, and a lovely blue color.

Kieran unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He took a deep breath.

“Well Jesse, welcome to my house, it’s not much, but it’s home.”

Jesse looked around.

It felt comfy and cozy, the faint scent of vanilla in the air.

Kieran walked down one of the hallways.

“Bathroom is down here if you need it, kitchen is through here, help yourself to anything,” he called out.

Kieran reemerged from one of the rooms carrying a pile of blankets and two pillows.

He chucked one pillow on each couch and tossed a few of the blankets on each too.

Kieran then flopped face first onto one of the couches and was asleep in minutes.

Jesse chuckled to himself and covered Kieran in the blankets he had tossed on that couch.

Kieran let out a sleepy sounding noise.

“Vor entye cyare,” he said, words slurring a bit.

Jesse filed that away. He didn’t realize Kieran spoke another language.

Something about those words sounded familiar though.

Shaking his head, Jesse tucked himself under the other blankets.

They smelled like Kieran, he realized.

No Jesse did not burrow into the blankets, pressing them to his nose.

Kieran woke up screaming.

He was clutching his stomach as he gasped.

Jesse quickly moved.

Kieran lurched to his feet and ran down the hall.

A door slammed open and the tell-tale signs of someone throwing up reached Jesse’s ears.

He slid off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

Rooting around, he pulled out a ginger ale and some tissues, making his way to the bathroom.

“Kieran?”

Kieran’s head shot up.

“Jesse,” he said, his voice wobbling.

Jesse’s brow furrowed and he sat down, opening the ginger ale and holding it out.

Kieran was still staring at him, his eyes now watering.

Jesse put the ginger ale down.

“Kier? Is everything ok?”

Kieran just blinked.

His eyes focused on a spot above of Jesse’s eyes.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” 

“Birthmark?” Kieran asked quietly.

Jesse tilted his head.

“What about it?”

Kieran took another shaky breath and reached for the ginger ale.

He took a few sips and wiped his mouth.

“What does it look like?”

Jesse blinked in confusion.

“I might have a picture?”

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his camera roll.

He stopped on a picture from a few years ago, when he shaved his head one summer.

He held up the phone and Kieran let out a half-sob.

“Kier?” Jesse was even more concerned.

Kieran just looked at him.

“Can I have a hug?” He asked, sounding broken.

Jesse nodded quickly, shoving his phone back into his pocket and opening his arms.

Kieran immediately pressed himself against Jesse’s collarbone.

Jesse almost flinched.

He fit perfectly.

Jesse mentally shook his head.

The flash of lightning bolts flickered through his mind, on a head tucked against his collarbone.

Those were just dreams.

“Kier?” He murmured, “Talk to me Kier, what is it?”

Kieran just shuddered.

“Nightmare, same one I’ve been having for years. Same battlefield, same armor, same voices,” he whispered.

Jesse froze.

The red medic symbol and shining honey eyes.

“Did I tell you why I got the lightning bolts?” Jesse asked him after a minute.

Kieran shook his head.

“It was a dream too, kinda like yours actually. There was someone, I don’t remember hearing his name, but he had lightning bolts shaved into his hair. He was important, but I don’t know who he is. So I got his lightning bolts.”

Kieran didn't make a sound.

“He was a medic I think, and he had a tattoo, but it was on his head, here,” Jesse ran a finger over Kieran’s head and he froze minutely when he felt small ridges.

“I had surgery when I was young,” Kieran said quietly.

Jesse took a deep breath, though it was shakier than he would have liked.

“Jesse?” Kieran asked, his voice a bit muffled.

“Yeah?”

“In your dreams, is the medic wearing blue and white armor?”

Jesse nodded.

“He was, I just wish I could remember what his name is,” Jesse said.

“Kix.”

Jesse stopped.

“What did you say?”

“Kix, his name is Kix,” Kieran said in a wet voice.

“How did-?” Jesse was stunned.

Kieran looked at him.

Jesse realized.

Honey colored eyes.

Kieran has the same eyes.

“I think I’m Kix,” he whispered with trembling lips.

Jesse’s hands were still on his back, but they fell as Jesse just stared at him.

“CT-5597, CT-6116. Jesse and Kix,” Kieran said, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Jesse’s heart was pounding.

Was it possible?

There was only one way to find out.

“Kixystix?” He asked carefully.

Kieran let out a sob.

“Jesse!”

Jesse crushed Kieran, no, not just Kieran, Kix to his chest.

“Kixy, my Kixystix,” Jesse’s hand was running over Kieran’s hair.

Kieran just cried.

“Jesse, Jess’ika, you’re here, you’re here.”

They sat there for a few hours, refusing to let go of each other.

Kieran let out a shuddery breath.

“I missed you, so much.”

Jesse pressed a kiss to Kieran’s head.

“Maybe we don’t do this in my bathroom?” Kieran asked, laughing wetly.

Jesse chucked.

“Whatever you say Kixy, you gonna show me your bedroom?” He teased.

Kieran smacked his chest.

They stood up, leaving the bathroom.

Kieran kicked open one of the doors.

Jesse was surrounded by sketches on the walls.

Symbols, words, a familiar mark in black.

“Jesse,” Kieran said, looking at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

Jesse met those honey eyes and fell in love all over again.

“Should I still call you Kieran?” Jesse asked, once they were laying down.

Kieran hummed.

“I like the name, it feels right, just like Kix does. But I’m not just Kix anymore, I’m Kieran too.”

Jesse just tugged him closer.

Kieran’s face was looking up at him from against his chest.

Jesse leaned forward and pressed their lips together, causing Kieran to gasp.

Kieran threaded his fingers through Jesse’s curls and allowed himself to be tugged even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for any comments or kudos too!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Jay


End file.
